Darkstone Village
Darkstone Village is a small village located within the mountain range that surrounds most of Magix just near Crystal Lake. It is featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series and makes its first and only appearance in Issue 13. Society The village does not have a discernible type of government but, as for the people themselves, they seem very hospitable and inviting, as they invited the Winx and Specialists to join them in their celebration upon their arrival despite not knowing of them. History The villagers of Darkstone celebrate the coming of a full moon every month with a Full Moon Party. As per the celebration, the villagers stay close together within the town square to protect each other from the dangers that come with the full moon. Comics #13: Moonlight The village of Darkstone is first seen once Timmy lands the shuttle near it at the base of the mountains. Using the village as the base for their trip, the Winx and Specialists decide to pass through it to see if they can get any directions towards Crystal Lake. As they make their way towards the village, the group can hear festive music and, once they arrive, they find that the villagers are in the midst of a celebration, which an old bearded man claims is their Full Moon Party: a party they hold to celebrate the coming of the full moon. However, once Sky asks for directions up the mountain, the old man becomes very visibly frightened and runs off. The atmosphere quickly shifts as the villagers, who were once welcoming and jovial, are now hostile towards the Winx and Specialists, almost as if they want them to leave for daring to ask such a thing. Sky then urges for his friends to exit the village while they still can and the group continues their journey farther up the mountains. As they make their way up, Bloom audibly wonders why the villagers acted the way they did at the mention of Crystal Lake and Sky simply shrugs off the question by claiming that "mountain people are strange." Stella then laments over how they have traveled too far from the village to turn back once they all catch sight of an approaching storm. Darkstone Village is mentioned again when Flora questions Karel of his choice to live alone despite there being a village nearby. Karel chooses to ignore Flora's questions and simply reaffirms what he told her and her friends before they entered his cottage: that they must leave by morning and never come back. The village is briefly seen once more at the end of the issue just as Flora reunites with her friends at the base of the mountain by their shuttle. Trivia *Both Darkstone Village and Crystal Lake may be located near the Enclosed Territory, as Faragonda warns the Winx that magic does not work as it always should in the mountains they are situated on. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Magix Category:Cities and Towns Category:Season 1 (Winx Club)